


Christmas special

by Pancaku92



Series: ABO one-shots [28]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Boys Kissing, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg, Scenting, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancaku92/pseuds/Pancaku92
Summary: Placed after My Heart Is Divided, Seventeen celebrate Christmas eve with their daughter
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Everyone, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Everyone, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone, Everyone/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone, Jeon Wonwoo/Everyone, Kim Mingyu/Everyone, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Everyone, Lee Chan | Dino/Everyone, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Everyone, Lee Seokmin | DK/Everyone, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Everyone, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Everyone, Yoon Jeonghan/Everyone
Series: ABO one-shots [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808185
Comments: 17
Kudos: 56





	Christmas special

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus story without a commission because today is my birthday and I wanted to share some of my joy with you, so here you have an early Christmas special.  
> Enjoy the tooth-rotting fluff :)

Christmas time was always a busy period, for everyone. And you could say that, for idols, it was even worse.

December was the month of awards ceremonies and end-of-year festivals and, even thought they sure were a lot fun for both artists and fans, they were definitely stressful and tiring, especially when the groups also carried the responsibility of pups.

This year, however, Seventeen had decided to take a break from that chaos and dedicate at least the day before Christmas to their families and then to their pack.

That’s how they had all ended in the streets of Seoul, admiring the bright lights that decorated the city with their parents and siblings, accompanying them in shops and boutiques to tend to the last Christmas gifts they had to buy, and exchange their presents for each other.

Except for Seungcheol and Wonwoo, who, since they weren’t in good terms with their families, always dedicated this day for a date between the two of them, and Jisoo, Jun and Minghao, everyone else was separated from the other members of the group, so that they could dedicate their whole attention to their parents, something they needed after such a long period of promotions and shows.

As for Eunjoo, they had let her choose what to do and with who, and the pup had spontaneously decided to join Hansol’s family trip to Gyeongbokgung palace. The little girl had taken a like on Sophia since the very first day they had met and she still was fascinated by how pretty she was, making her fathers melt at the cuteness.

The youngest alpha, of course, didn’t miss to take lots of pictures of the little girl interacting with his family and having fun in the ancient monument, sharing them on the group chat with his mates.

Everyone was having fun, either visiting museums, going window-shopping or ordering a nice coffee in a cozy shop, and even those who were staying at home were…enjoying themselves, though, maybe, in a bit different way.

Jun, Minghao and Joshua, in fact, had had to settle for a video-call with their parents, catching up on their lives and sharing their best wishes for a merry Christmas through their phones since their families lived in different countries.

They sure visited sometimes, but preferred avoiding the busiest periods, like the Christmas one was, to travel, so the three idols were used to this method. On the good side, it allowed them to have the dorm all for themselves and find the warmth of hugs and touches in each other, sometimes even going a bit…further than they would normally do with their relatives.

That was the case of that one specific afternoon. The closeness they shared on the living room sofa under the same blanket, the shadows of the evening coming much earlier than the rest of the year and the warm lights of the Christmas tree in the semi-dark room slowly built up a soft atmosphere in which touches began to get more passionate and less appropriate, though they never lost the delicacy and tenderness that atmosphere induced.

Jun had been the first to initiate in a slow making out session with Jisoo, the omega reciprocating the kiss while he felt two pairs of hands running from his hair to his chest to his waist, going lower and lower until Minghao’s long fingers began to tease the sensitive skin on his inner thighs through the fabric of his pants, his legs opening on their own accord to allow more access to those soft, but sinful touches.

“Pants off baby” Jun whispered in the elder’s ear, biting his lobe right after and making him shiver, his trembling hands hurrying to take his sweats and boxers off.

He didn’t need to ask his alphas to touch him, their fingers already creeping on his crotch and under his comfy sweatshirt, promptly finding his nipples and starting to rub and twist the sensitive nubs

“Ha-Hao n-not so hard”

“Sorry sweetheart, you’re so cute all squirmy and cute for us, I couldn’t restrain myself” the alpha apologized, adjusting his touch on his chest.

“Want to keep the sweatshirt on, angel?” Jun asked, receiving a soft nod from his mate. The top belonged to Seungcheol and held his scent, so Jisoo wanted to have it on to bask in the head alpha’s scent as well.

“Ok, but keep it rolled up, alright? I want to see your tummy and chest” the taller murmured, raising the shirt until it reached above the omega’s pectorals, making him bite down on the hem to keep it up.

“Good boy, such a perfect omega for us”

Jisoo could only moan and whine at the praise, his voice muffled by the fabric in his mouth while his mates kept on touching and probing and pulling at his delicate skin, slowly maneuvering his body to have him laid down on his back between them, legs wide open and neck exposed for them to mark and taste.

Between his thighs was Jun, who, in the meantime, had retrieved the first lube bottle he could find and was squeezing some on his fingers, warming it a bit before beginning to travel lower with his hand, until his digits were met with the omega’s fluttering hole.

“J-Jun…” he heard Jisoo whimper out, so he raised his eyes to meet his mate’s wet and big ones, staring at him with that languid, glazed look that subspace always induced on him.

“Yes, prince?”

“Please b-be soft, alpha”

Jun and Minghao shared a look above the singer, their eyes full of fondness for the submissive and delicate tone their lover had voiced his needs in, silently agreeing on dedicating all of their attention to him, focusing on making him feel good and go gentle on him, just like he asked them too.

“Of course sweetheart, we’ll be delicate with you, just relax and let us make you feel good, prince” the youngest alpha answered, leaning down to smooch Jisoo’s cheeks and kiss his face all over.

Seeing the lovely distraction Minghao was offering, Jun used that moment to push his first finger past the omega’s rim, pumping in and out at a slow pace, making sure he was relaxed enough before adding a second one. This time, he actively began to look for the elder’s sweet spots, grazing and stroking on the sensitive walls for several minutes, the two alphas basking in the little sounds of pleasure that came out of their mate’s throat.

Even when he inserted a third finger deep in Jisoo’s body, Jun kept a steady, slow pace while opening him up. He wanted to take his time with the foreplay, showering his boyfriend in love and affection and, maybe, even coaxing him to produce some slick on his own, the ultimate sign that an omega was feeling incredibly good.

And he actually managed to get that response from him, smiling internally when he felt the substance coat his fingers and the lavender scent in the air increasing its intensity, immediately rewarding his mate by kissing his thighs and stroking his sides and tummy.

“A-alpha –ah ah- alpha please” Jisoo moaned out at some point, letting go of the shirt he was holding between his teeth, his legs wrapping around the alpha’s hips, pulling him closer while his fingers dug into Mingao’s shoulder above him, his eyes screwed shut in pure ecstasy.

“What do you need pup? Want me to take you?”

“P-Please alpha”

Jun could only smirk at his baby’s impatience, but followed his wish nevertheless.

He pulled out his fingers, wiping the wetness on his own shirt (that soon ended up discarded on the floor) and pulled one of the sofa’s cushions under Jisoo’s hips, to make him lie in a more comfortable position as they fucked.

“Be nice and still, ok pup? Junnie will take care of you” Minghao murmured against Jisoo’s hair, trying to make him relax and coaxing his breath in a more regular rhythm, while the older alpha slid out of his clothes and pumped his already hard cock with the slick that leaked out from his mate’s hole, before lining up.

As he breached past his rim, feeling the shorter’s velvety walls swallowing him in a hot embrace, he leaned down to claim Joshua’s mouth in a languid and slow kiss. He sank in him with the slowest pace that not only lowered the pain of the burn, but also made the omega feel every inch and every vein of his cock on his sensitive walls, forcing Joshua to interrupt the kiss to breath in some air, his lungs suddenly empty at the overwhelming pleasure that was washing over him.

“You ok sweetheart?” Minghao called for him, stroking his cheeks softly with his thumb.

“Y-yes I just -nngh- I feel too good”

“Good boy, just breath in and out, you’ll feel even better in just a few minutes” Jun murmured, before he began to move inside him.

The feeling of hid length dragging on the smaller’s insides was sending the both of them crazy with pleasure, Jisoo’s spine arching under him and taking him deeper when the alpha thrusted back in, the air filling with the lewd noise of skin hitting on skin, lips molding each other and hands exploring bodies.

They kept going like that, the Chinese alpha building up a faster pace as they both grew to want, to _need_ more, the omega begging him to go deeper and harder on him.

Minghao, in the meantime, had never stopped to stimulate and tease Joshua’s sensitive chest, his nipples now hard and red and puffy, shining with spit from when the younger had eagerly bit down on them and sucked, driving his boyfriend crazy.

Every harsher or rougher touch was always rewarded and accompanied with a softer one, the alphas alternating between biting down on Jisoo’s throat or thighs, to stroking his tear-streaked cheeks and kissing his forehead, scenting him and telling everything was fine, that he was safe in their arms.

That sweet mix of blinding pleasure, stinging pain and soft affection soon drove both the omega and the alpha who was fucking him over the edge. It wasn’t in Jun’s intention to deny or delay his mate’s orgasm, wanting him to feel good without any restriction since he had been so good with them, but he wanted to come together with him, so, edging him a little, he was able to reach the orgasm at the same time as him.

As the elder spilled on his own stomach, all of his body trembling from the intense pleasure and his voice shaking as he moaned through it, the alpha came inside, thrusting in a few more times before burying himself deep into him.

They stayed like that for some time, just panting, trying to catch their breaths while Jun was filling up his lover, making him feel warm and claimed, both inside and out.

“I’m gonna pull out pup, ok?” the alpha stated eventually, straightening back up from where he was hugging the boy close to his chest, and beginning to move his hips back. The omega almost cried out at the discomfort of his dick rubbing against his oversensitive walls and at the loss of something to fill him up, leaving his hole to clench around thin air, while a translucent mix of slick and come chased after the alpha, promptly cleaned to avoid staining the sofa.

Minghao was the one to hush and comfort his submissive mate, pulling him into his lap and kissing his flushed cheeks, his swollen lips and his puffy eyes, a low rumble in his chest to reassure him.

When Jisoo regained a bit more conscience of his surroundings, he realized his younger mate hadn’t had the chance to come yet, only focusing on his pleasure to delay his own.

He squirmed in his embrace trying to reach out for his still clothed crotch to help him with that.

“Sweetheart you don’t have to do this” Minghao tried to stop him, gripping his wrists to pry his hands from his jeans.

“You’re so tired, just relax while we pamper you”

“But…but you didn’t-”

“I can take care of it in the shower baby” the younger chuckled

“But I want to help you, alpha”

It was hard, really hard, to deny Joshua anything when he looked up at his mates whit his Bambi eyes, battling his lashes above those dark pools that were his irises to get whatever he wanted from them, and he won this time as well.

“You win prince, but what do you say if we get in the tub first? So we can come and wash up immediately after, ok?” the alpha consented, sighing and smiling softly at how the omega’s eyes lighted up at the suggestion, the boy nodding eagerly at him.

So, as Minghao got up to prepare the bath with warm water and lots of bubbles, Jun made sure to check his mate for eventual bruises or too harsh marks, before scenting him and picking him up to bring him to the bathroom.

The younger alpha took him in the bath, bending him over the edge of the tub and making him come violently a second time. Through the whole process, Jun, sat beside the tub, never let go of the omega’s hand, stroking his cheeks and reassuring him he could come when he wanted, sometimes stealing a kiss from his plump lips.

Needless to say, as soon as Minghao climaxed as well inside him, he carefully maneuvered them both to a more comfortable position. He managed to invert their places, so that, as he sat in the tub with his back against the ceramic, his mate was laying on his chest, breath evening in a more regular pace and eyes still closed, focused on breathing in their scents and basking in their warmth.

The two Chinese alphas took their time cleaning and taking care of him, making him relax as they fingered him some more to let their own semen out, soothing his whimpers of discomfort with soft caresses and whispers of sweet nothings, alternating between mandarin and Korean in talking to him.

They were only interrupted when they heard the doorbell ring a few times.

“I’ll get it” Jun offered, standing up and drying his hands only to come back a minute later with Seungcheol and Wonwoo, the both of them still bundled in heavy coats and only taking them out in that moment.

Jisoo couldn’t help but smile at his two mates, sitting up from where he was cuddled against Minghao to stretch his arms toward them.

“Hey angel, you alright?” Wonwoo greeted him, before pecking his lips lightly and stroking his wet cheek.

“Hey baby” the head alpha smiled at him as well, his coat already in his arms.

The omega smiled and nodded at them, before the two left to quickly get in more comfortable and warm clothes, coming back into the bathroom right after.

“So, how was your date?” Jun asked them.

“It was great, we went ice-skating and then had a waffle in the streets. The decorations are so pretty this year” Wonwoo murmured, he and Seungcheol sharing a small, but sweet kiss right after.

“Yeah, it was really nice, but we missed you. And what about you? I’m guessing you had fun as well, judging from the hickeys on Jisoo’s neck” the head alpha chuckled, before getting closer to the tub, where Minghao had the omega straddling his legs, rubbing shampoo in his hair as the older dozed in and out of sleep against his shoulder.

“We did, but we went soft on him, he was so good for us, weren’t you, prince?” Minghao prompted Jisoo to answer, receiving a shy nod and some content noises from him.

“You should dry and dress, Hao, we can take care of him” Wonwoo suggested, retrieving a towel from a cabinet.

So, while the alpha climbed out of the tub and began to dry himself, Seungcheol helped their omega to do the same.

“You slipped in sub space, pup?”

“Yes alpha”

“Think a nap can get you out of it?”

“With you?” Jisoo asked, eyes wide and sweet staring up at him while the older rubbed his hair dry

“Of course prince”

The omega smiled at the prospective of a nap in the nest with his mates and nodded, allowing them to help him slip in new, dry and comfy clothes.

Wonwoo them picked him up in his arms and, by the time they reached the nest, the omega had already fallen asleep. The alpha laid him down on the soft and scented pillows, making sure he was comfortable and warm, before all of his mates positioned around him.

Jun hugged him close to his chest, where the omega snuggled in even in his sleep, subconsciously seeking his contact and affection, while Wonwoo spooned him from behind, his hands laying on his flat, but soft tummy and drawing comforting circles on his, receiving a soft purr from his lover’s chest, the ultimate sign an omega felt safe and happy.

Seungcheol and Minghao cuddled close to each other, the head alpha sitting up against a pile of cushions and holding the younger in his lap, making him straddle his thighs and bury his face into his broad chest, the strong scent engulfing him and making him feel protected, even if he wasn’t an omega.

As they relaxed in that cozy atmosphere, the rest of their pack started to come back from their walks, all of them bringing shopping bags or wrapped boxes of every dimension, dropping them under their Christmas tree before changing and snuggling in the nest as well.

The omegas and their pup ended up cuddling with each other, so that, when Jisoo woke up an hour later, he found his cheek pressed against Jihoon’s chest, his spicy scent and a pair of tiny arms around his neck waking him up in the softest way.

The first thing he saw, in fact, were Eunjoo’s big eyes staring up at him, smiling brightly as her appa wrapped his arms around her as well, pulling her delicately closer and scenting her in his lavender scent.

“Hi baby, feeling better?” Seokmin asked, stroking his side tenderly while all of the other alphas cooed at the cute scene of their mate and their pup cuddling together.

“Yeah, just give me a few minutes for waking up completely” the omega answered, suppressing a yawn and making his daughter giggle.

“I’ll go make hot cocoa for everyone” Mingyu said, standing up to walk out of the room, soon followed by an ecstatic Soonyoung, eager to pick the toppings for his boyfriends.

In the nest, the omegas began to untangle from each other and Chan swiftly shifted Eunjoo from Jisoo’s arms to his own, allowing the older to sit up straight and share a light kiss with him, laughing at the fake noise of disgust the little girl emitted.

“Movie and snacks?” the maknae suggested to his mates, the entire pack nodding with enthusiasm at the proposition.

They all walked back in the living room, sprawling on the two sofas and armchairs they had there, bundling in fuzzy blankets and soft cushions, while Mingyu and Soonyoung prepared the snacks and Jeonghan opened Netflix.

“What do you wanna watch, princess?” Seungcheol asked, pinching her chubby cheeks from where he was laying right next to Chan, the pup still in her omega father’s arms.

“Can we see Kiki?”

“Of course sweetheart”

Jeonghan looked for the Studio Gibli movie and put it up, relaxing back in the sofa and pulling Jihoon in his lap, the shorter protesting at being babied like this, but not actually fighting his affection.

No more than two minutes later, Mingyu and Soonyoung joined them as well after handing out the different cocoas for each of them.

“Marshmallows for Channie, cinnamon for Haohao, spicy chocolate for Junnie, a hot Americano for Kwannie, wow, original…”

“Hey!”

“…and, finally, whipped cream for our princess” Soonyoung said, balancing a tray on his hand and kneeling in front of their daughter, like he was an humble servant offering the most precious gift to the most precious princess.

Her giggle was able to light up the whole room and make her fathers fall in love with her all over again, while the dancer got up, leaving a last kiss on her forehead before slipping under a blanket, where Seokmin had kept a place for him.

The soft colors and the bright atmosphere of the movie managed to get them all in a relaxed, cozy mood, while Eunjoo looked at the screen, fascinated by the cute cats and the sunny days it pictured.

The pup jumped from one of them to the other, excited to make them notice the things she found pretty or ask them how something was called, sometimes switching from a language to another without even noticing, her parents trying their best to answer her in the same tongue.

By the time the movie was finished, it was time to make dinner, so Mingyu, Jisoo and Wonwoo stalked to the kitchen, while Jeonghan set the table. In the meanwhile, Seungcheol and Soonyoung played cheerfully with Eunjoo, the others chatting about how their day went and sharing the photos they had taken with their parents.

“Appa can we open the gifts now?” the girl asked, wide eyes staring up at the head alpha and sparkling with curiosity.

“Santa comes tonight, darling, you know that. Just be a bit more patient”

“Well…lots of countries have the tradition of opening just one present on Christmas eve, so, maybe, Santa can make a little exception?” Hansol murmured, like he was talking to himself.

“Can he do it? Pleeeeaaaase” the pup began to beg her father, an amused smirk forming on the youngest alpha as the others chuckled

“Alright princess, I guess one is fine, but just one and after dinner, okay?” Seungcheol allowed, receiving an enthusiast nod from his daughter.

“Just one, pwomise” she squeaked happily, offering her pinky to her dad, who promptly reciprocated the gesture and smiled sweetly at her.

They dined peacefully, sharing food and smiles and telling each other what each of them had done: Hansol told them about how Eunjoo loved the Gyeongbokgung palace and the colorful decorations there, Wonwoo laughed as he recalled how Seungcheol fell flat on the ice the first time he put skates on and Seungkwan happily told them about how happy Bookeu looked when he could see him again.

After dinner, the ones who hadn’t helped setting the table and making food did the dishes and put everything away, while, in the living room, Joshua read in English to their pup, stopping every time she didn’t understand something and explaining it in Korean

“Okay, since we’re all here” Jeonghan started when Seungkwan, Chan and Jun came back from the kitchen, having finished their job.

“We asked Santa if you could open one gift tonight, so why don’t you open this, flower?”

The pup happily hopped off of Joshua’s lap and ran to the alpha, basically jumping on the spot as she looked up at the big box her appa held in his hands, neatly wrapped in colorful paper.

As soon as Jeonghan gave it to her, she immediately started tearing the wrapping

“So much effort for this” Mingyu muttered, almost sad to see his perfect work to be destroyed in mere seconds, earning a small giggle from Seokmin.

“Waaa it’s the candy bwacelet machine!” their pup squeaked, once she saw the box, a baby blue loom to build bead bracelets and lots of colorful beads stamped on it.

“They’re beads, princess, not candy” Seungkwan chuckled.

“They’re pwetty anyway!” She definitely didn’t seem upset at the news she couldn’t eat them.

“Wanna try it out?” Joshua offered, sitting on the floor and pulling her in his lap, helping in opening the box and taking everything out.

They spent the evening like that, some old movie playing in the background while the oldest omega and their pup focused on making bright bracelets for everyone, the rest of the pack never failing to compliment their work every time Eunjoo showed it off to them and accepting every little gift she made to them, even if it was a simple bead with their initial on that.

“It’s time to go to bed, princess” It was Jihoon who had to stop their fun.

They had allowed her to be up way past her bed time, just because it was Christmas eve, but it was becoming too late for her, so someone had to be the party pooper.

Eunjoo tried to protest, but she eventually gave up, the tiredness of the intense day falling upon her and making her yawn.

Jihoon prepared her for bed, helping her wear her PJs and brushing her teeth, while Wonwoo made a cup of warm milk and honey for her.

Before going upstairs, she climbed on the sofas and chairs to kiss each one of her appas on the cheek and hugging them.

“We love you, cutie pie” Jeonghan said, sharing a cute eskimo kiss with her that made her giggle.

“I lowe you too appas” she half yawed, waving the hand that wasn’t holding her favorite stuffie, before Jihoon took it in his own, guiding her upstairs.

“You got everything, pup? Stuffie, blanket, milk?” the omega made a last check, before leaving a last kiss on her forehead and standing up to walk away. Only to be stopped mere seconds later.

“Appa?” the pup called from her bed.

“Yes sweetheart?”

“Santa will come, wight? Even if I opened a gift tonight?”

It broke the producer’s heart to see her so insecure and almost guilty, thinking that the gift might have made Santa angry.

“Of course he’ll come, princess, you’ll find so many pretty presents tomorrow under the tree!” he hurried to reassure her, walking back to her bed and sitting down to face her.

“Oh I don’t cawe about those. I wanna see the weindeews!” she squeaked happily.

Jihoon was, in short, surprised at her words, looking at her with wide eyes for a second, before chuckling and ruffling her dark hair.

“I’m sure you’ll see the reindeers, pup, but they won’t come unless you’re asleep first, so try to sleep, okay?”

“Yes appa!”

“Good pup”

___________________________

“She’s sleeping?”

“Out cold” Jihoon chuckled, referring to their pup, fast asleep in her room upstairs, though they were sure she would’ve gotten up in the middle of the night, either for checking for Santa and his reindeers or for crawling into one of their beds.

“Should I take the Champagne out, then?” Minghao offered, opening the mini wine cellar they kept in the kitchen.

Sure, celebrating like this, with fine wine in fancy flutes, was usually done on New Years Eve, but they had to work on that occasion, so they had decided to share that special moment on Christmas eve, waiting for midnight to wish each other a Happy Christmas.

So, while Minghao took the bottle and Chan brought the flutes, they reunited in the kitchen, some sitting on the counter, hugging from behind their mates, while other found a seat on the chairs, welcoming someone in their lap.

“Should we make a toast?” Jeonghan smirked, from where he was leaning back against Mingyu’s chest. The taller’s arms wrapping around his slim waist.

“What should we drink to?”

Of course, all eyes ended up on Seungcheol, whose arm was slowly stroking Chan’s tummy, the omega sitting on his thighs.

“We could drink to the beautiful year we got. We had two of our albums reach the million seller position, not to mention every content we managed to deliver to our fans and the awards we received…but you know I don’t care much about numbers and records. So I say we drink to our amazing family, our little princess and all the efforts we’ve made this year to make everything work, both in and out of our job. I think it’s safe to say we did pretty good, and next year’s going to be even better”

The head alpha spoke with a small, but fond smile on his face, his cheeks tinting a few shades darker, but his eyes never leaving his mates’ ones, reading in their looks the same endless affection he was feeling inside.

“So, to us?”

“To us”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand this is my atempt to write some family fluff and celebrate everything our boys have accomplished this year, hope you all liked it!  
> I'm still so akward with the scenes with Eunjoo beacuse I'm absolutely terrible with children and I really have zero maternal instinct, so, if you have suggestions or feedbacks, I'm ready to listen T^T
> 
> As always, if you want to leave a comment, I'll be happy to hear your opinions on this and I also use this chance to wish you the best day.  
> Stay safe and we'll see each other again on the next update of Harem Tales <3


End file.
